


Batter Up!

by apackofsmokes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apackofsmokes/pseuds/apackofsmokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound snaps Theo’s gaze from Scott to the human at his side and his smirk turns feral, hatred shinning in his eyes. Guess he’s still pissed Stiles didn’t want to join in his murder games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batter Up!

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: Stiles hitting Theo with his baseball bat

He could not fucking _believe_ this is what it had come down too. Good verses evil, Sharks verses Jets, pack verses pack; a midnight showdown in the preserve. After months, going well past graduation, of Theo and his mangy chimera pack ravaging the town, this is the final stand.  
  
With only the Nemeton as witness, they’re all facing each other. Scott standing tall and proud red eyes flaring, Stiles at his side, bat knocking against the heal of his worn Adidas. The rest of the Mccall pack: Derek back from his soul searching, focus drifting from Stiles to Theo with a sense of dread, Kira and her katana surrounded by her fox in a controlled blaze, Liam and Mason nervous but itching for a fight, Lydia furthest away muttering Latin not even stopping to taking a breath, Malia’s hackles raised with her blood wild, Parrish already smelling of smoke. All their fate put completely in Scott and Stiles, in their Alpha and his second, they won’t fall. Not tonight.  
  
Even if it took Stiles weeks to forgive Scott for what happen at Deaton’s, there’s no place he’d rather be. He refuses to let them be defeated by this wannabe Monster Mash, choice or no. They’ve lost too many, too much, too soon.  
  
Theo’s half assed pack, though out of sync, is still terrifying. All five pairs of teeth bared, Tracey pacing behind. Her tail whipping the ground. Stiles thinks Theo doesn’t realize just how thin of a leash he has them on, but he sure as hell is going to use it to their advantage. And right at the head of their grouping is, of course, Theo himself.  
  
The coyote hybrid is looking like a cartoon villain with his cocky smirk and douchey hair. Stiles knows Theo should be flashing his eyes right back at Scott, its instinct in these type of situations, but not even claiming the chimeras as pack could make him something he’s not. Those baby blues would shine gold, and Stiles snorts just thinking how much effort he must be putting into holding back. Theo is no alpha, and after this he won’t even be alive.  
  
The sound snaps Theo’s gaze from Scott to the human at his side and his smirk turns feral, hatred shinning in his eyes. Guess he’s still pissed Stiles didn’t want to join in his murder games.  
  
Derek starts growling, not liking such a look directed at his mate and Stiles, never one to be a swooning maiden, turns back to tell Derek to calm his wolfy shit, drops his guard unthinkingly.  
  
Theo throws himself towards the human before any of other wolves can react. But Stiles is quicker, having spent the afternoon painting rune after rune on his pale skin. Strength, agility, protection; he’s prepared. The hit rings out in the clearing, blood hitting the forest floor and everyone is deadly still.  
  
The chimeras looking all the world like lost puppies after watching their supposed alpha get his ass handed to him. This is what Stiles meant by Theo never being what he’s not. No pack would let their alpha take a hit and stay back. This should be a battlefield, claws and teeth, bodies falling left and right. Instead all you have is a human taking the win and a sorry looking bunch of teenage monsters who just want to be anywhere but here.  
  
Before Theo can get up Stiles kicks him in his wrecked face keeping him down.  
  
“I told you I’d get more blood on my hands,“ Stiles leans down close, lips almost brushing against Theo’s as he speak, “but I’m guessing you didn’t think it’d be yours.”  
  
Bouncing back up he brings the bat down once more rendering the chimera unconscious and addresses everyone is the clearing, they’re staring at him with looks ranging from fear to fondness, “So you guys wanna go grab a pizza or what?”  
  
Theres no places he’d rather be.


End file.
